User talk:Stigma-231
Hey! Welcome to my talk page. If you have anything to tell me or ask me about, this would be the right place to do so! Just leave a comment below, and I'll reply on your talk page as soon as I can. By the way, if you were directed here by a Welcome Template I left on your page, I'd like you to know that I don't just leave them on talk pages; I look at what you've done so far, and try my best to comment on it when I can. I am also sincere in that I will be more than happy to answer any of your questions. Please, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything! Here are some general tips, in case you're interested: * Signing a page with four tildes (~~~~) will leave your signature, which you can change at any time on your , as well as the exact time you made the edit. ** Use this when signing your comments on talk pages, like this one! ** Don't use this when you're editing an article. * Using a colon ( : ) will indent things put behind it. Example: Hey there! :Hi. ::How are you? :::Fine, and you? ::::I'm good, thanks for asking! This would result in... Hey there! :Hi. ::How are you? :::Fine, and you? ::::I'm good, thanks for asking! You can keep adding colons to your heart's content! Generally, you use these to signify that the comment is meant to be in reply to another. If you're replying to a reply, just add one colon to however many the above reply had. * Want to speak instantly with other members of the Left 4 Dead Wiki? Activate the shout box! In the Community box in the sidebar, click on Widgets. This will open a list of widgets you can add. Look for Shout Box and click the green plus sign next to it. This will add that widget onto the sidebar. Of course, you can always add any of the other widgets, and move them around as much as you'd like. Take a look around at what's there, add what you'd think will come in most handy! ** I, myself, have Community, Recently edited by, Shout box, Bookmarks, and Help needed. If you have any other questions on how to do something, this would be a great place to leave them! Thanks for stopping by. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! JoePlay (talk) 22:27, 26 December 2008 (UTC) : RE: Welcome template Hey Stigma. Of course you can customize the welcome template. In fact, I would encourage you to do so to give the L4D template its own look and feel. The current one is the standard/default template, so feel free to edit it instead of making a new one. I would also suggest editing Template:WelcomeIP to match the new version of the regular template once you've finished it. If you need any help, just let me know. Oh, and I would also suggest letting User:ShadoW (the admin) know that you're going to change the templates. I don't think he has ever used the template, but it would be a good idea to at least drop him a message. JoePlay (talk) 14:08, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :I fixed the welcome templates. The only thing I had to do was remove the tags. Those are what was throwing things off, plus they aren't necessary. The templates look very cool. Good work! JoePlay (talk) 22:12, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Hey =] just wanted to drop you a line shame your on xbox only you nub! Get it on PC!!! RawR Spongey 02:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) HEY YOU CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 07:17, 11 January 2009 (UTC) The Sewers It wasn't a problem working on that. I spent a lot of time playing No Mercy in versus mode, so I figured I'd share my knowledge. I wouldn't mind switching over to Blood Harvest or Dead Air, though. I've got to say, though, you did an excellent job on the first two sections, and following your format made it much easier to write the page. Let's make walkthroughs that are so good, all challenge will be taken from the game! MechanicalYeti 04:07, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Video Walkthrough Ill start working on the video as soon as I get home probably. Till then hunt some zombies for me! Sanlron 17:52, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Hey =] Hey thanks for the warm welcome =] wana play on xbox live sometime?. - BR Ninja15~ Hello Thanks for the welcome! I hope to help to improve this wiki and basically make it kick ass! ---Firstcabalist088 02:31, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Achievement Hunter Achievement Walkthroughs:: Untouchables Back 2 help Big Drag and Double Jump Cr0wnd TankBuster Man vs Tank Akimbo Assassin, burn the witch, Pharm-Assist, Grim Reaper L4D Night Spygon's planning a L4D night, want to kill zombies with us? :3 you're probably right with wanting to get rid of the Allegheny National Park. The only reason i made it was because i thought that people might what it. Oh and thanks for making my walkthroughs on Dead Air look more professional. With keeping the wikia uniform, i totally understand. One Shot Kill I have a ?, how are you able to kill the witch with one hit, thats the only achivement i dont have, so if anyone knows leave a post! Template Hey, I created a template for the infected, and I'm just trying to get a second opinion on it. Let me know what you think. Firstcabalist088 21:25, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Template:List_of_Infected Request Please, for the sake of my own irritation, go listen to the opening scene for L4D. Louis clearly asks "Do you like dat?" and not "How are you not dead!?" It's possible that the XBox and PC versions have different intros. I'm using the PC version. sig i know this is being abit slow of me but just figured out where the quote from your sig is from and that it kicks ass.So pretty much awesome sig lol nice reference No Clip Hey Stigma can you double-check something for me? I looked over some of the weapons wiki pages and I saw that the pistol is marked as having infinite bullets. I don't know about campaign, but I'm damn sure I've run out of bullets for my pistol before in Online Co-Op while being pinned by a Tank and trying to complete the dual-pistol achievement. No Clip I wonder if playing L4D on PC has anything to do with it...Anyways I think I found out a new way to get Man Vs Tank achievement with relative ease. I remember in the Farm House Finale one time, my team pretty much camped at the top of the stairs and I was in charge of making sure no zombie came through the windows. The tank spawned outside the house and it climbed up the roof behind this wall(room inside the house) I started wailing on it and it couldnt get me nor would it jump down to climb to the other side. I was wondering if this warranted as a strategy. Watch this video,and skip to 5:58. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rn8RTaoEE-U I exited from that window to the roof and the Tank was to my Left. You can see the actual wall Im talking about at 6:50 for a brief second or two. Im wondering if its too unreliable though since it would depend on the Tank spawning on the other side. Oh, and your a Girl?! :O Gratz, Bill would be proud. Oh and I figured out why I had limited ammo, the game me and my friends play was tweaked via command_prompt, looking back I should have figured it out...Youd think I would have caught on when two tanks spawn right beside each other but no. At the beginning... * Bill will grab a pump shotgun. * Francis will grab a pump shotgun. * Louis will grab a submachine gun. * Zoey will grab a submachine gun. Note: This is what the Survivor AI will usually grab. Hello! I see you reverted my change to this for the sake of keeping it universal. I was eventually going to go through each campaign and change them, also, but there are a lot of pages to go through. I guess I should explain my reasoning for changing it in the first place. When I was first reading these pages, it seemed to me like this part was a suggestion to the player playing this particular character, but you find out after reading it that it's what the AI chooses. Moving the part about the AI to the beginning removes this confusion, and it's always best to inform the reader what you are talking about sooner rather than later. I don't have any problem with you reverting it. My question to you is, if I were to change every instance of this on every page all at once, would my version be an acceptable change? I won't be able to change them all today, so I'll have to do it either tomorrow or Monday. Let me know what you think! --MadDawg2552 20:54, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure if you noticed, but I got all these changed the other day. The recent changes page said I did them all at the same time... don't know how I managed that. --MadDawg2552 20:19, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Can you get rid of my uploaded pic? I think the pic is copyright, please get rid of it off the site (new witch pic, recetly added, edited concept pic) Tank Buster Could you and the other Wiki members help me out on something? I've been wondering if shooting the Tank in the head gives it more damage or if its the same if you shoot it anywhere else. I haven't played enough, or had the luck to be in front of a Tank with ample time to check how fast it dropped while I headshotted it compared to me just drilling a bullet hole through it. Im not sure if the headshot thing is already known, if it is, please add it to the Tank page. Template Suggestion Hi Stigma. I notice you've been working on templates. May I request/suggest an anchor template (ala wikipedia's) be on the list of ones to do? Nite01002 16:38, 25 February 2009 (UTC) : OK, I think I got it in and working. It's largely a rip-off of that other wiki's, but there's only so many ways to invent the wheel, right? :) Nite01002 18:12, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Pictures Do you want me to ask about every picture, or just upload and edit them into the site? 'cause I have a few. BlackliteWrath 01:14, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Soundtrack Instead of making one page for each song in the soundtrack, why not just make one page (Soundtrack) instead? --MadDawg2552 15:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcome Hey, thanks for the welcome! :) I will probably stick around and make edits where I see the need, as I quite like Left 4 Dead. I know a decent amount of wiki formatting/markup, so if you want any help in that regard, I can usually assist. I'm not sure how much you know aboutthat sort of stuff. Anyway, I'd have to say, this wiki is looking impressively good, especially for the limited amount of wiki-related info there is in L4D. I'll be ready to help when the spring DLC comes. ;) Creepydude 05:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Nice, it's good to see someone with experience managing a wiki. Well, I'll try to help out but you probably won't see much editing since I broke my thumb and can only type with my left hand. :) Seeya around! 18:25, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Fan Fic Sorry for including the fan fic for Chicago Ted, I was just trying to keep the conflict to a minimum when I made that major change. If we change the disambig to a redirect on Chicago Ted, that should orphan the fan fic page and take care of as much as we can without an admin to actually do page deletes. Nite01002 21:41, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Healing items I had to change the section titles in the Healing items page back to lower-case letters. At first I thought I would just change the redirects to point there, but after further investigation it appears that it not only broke the main redirects, but it also broke every link to those sections. I'd change them all if I had the patience, but there are far too many. --MadDawg2552 17:45, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :The links still technically work because it still takes you to the main page, but I set up a bunch of links to go directly to the section of the page they refer to. See the difference between these: Healing items#First aid kit and Healing items#First Aid Kit. I found every link to the old first aid kit and pain pills pages and linked them directly to their respective section, so any changes to the section name basically makes it a link to the main page. Case sensitivity makes editing wiki pages really hard sometimes. --MadDawg2552 19:12, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Admin Hi there. I looks like your doing a great job taking care of this wiki. In order to help you do an even better job, I'm making you an admin. Enjoy and keep up the great work. --Uberfuzzy 19:23, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Congratulations! --MadDawg2552 19:41, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 19:44, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Hi --Charitwo (talk) 03:26, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Ravenholm I have to agree with you on that, I thought left 4 dead was going to be scary. Though I thought route kanal was worse, since I knew about headcrabs but not where they first appeared, and it's so dark. Recent vandalism There has been some vandalism to some articles such as The Tank, The Boomer, Hunting Rifle, No Mercy and The Witch. View the Recent Changes for details. --(IzTheWiz ) 16:02, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Articles about chapters I've been reading through articles like The Apartments and The Subway, and The Sewer and on every page there is a strategy for that map even though these strategies seem universal for every map. Could I possibly remove some of this and merge it into Tactics article, because it seems very unnecessary for it to be on every article. Also I will clean up the chapter articles. --[[User:IzTheWiz|'I'''z'T'he'W'''iz]]Talk - ] 12:27, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Survivor Relationships I honestly think that would be a good idea. I can't speak for the whole wiki, but I think it would be a nice addition. Who is opposed? --Five Dog (talk) 11:58, 4 April 2009 (UTC)